


No One’s Around To Help

by Basil_Spice



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Kidnapping, Mentions of Death, Mentions of bruising, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhappy Ending, connor gets like REALLY sad, im sorry, yknow the tommy techno connor thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basil_Spice/pseuds/Basil_Spice
Summary: In which ConnorEatsPants gets kidnapped and questions his self worth.Basically the Tommy, Techno, and Connor situation but Connor is more dramatic and less of a terrible actor :))
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	No One’s Around To Help

Heavy breathes filled the room as a scared boy tucked away in the corner, two men standing over him.  
The boy, Connor, had been shackled and now sat surrounded by the other two, tears threatening to fall by the minute. He was cornered, trapped, there was nothing he could do now. He could run, but the two would surely kill him in the process. 

He didn’t want to die.  
Sure, he was severely depressed and hated himself, but he didn’t want to die. 

Connor held in a yelp as the blonde haired boy kicked his leg, then looked up to the man with pig like features. “Well, we should talk to Tubbo, yeah? We’ve got our hostage” he said, almost ignoring connors presence entirely. His associate only nodded, then looked down at Connor.  
“He’s a wreck” the man said, eyeing the bruises along the brown haired boys face. “We should leave him in here. We can bring Tubbo in here if he needs proof.”

The smaller boy opened his mouth to argue, but once he realized he had nothing against the idea, he only shrugged and walked towards the door. The other followed him, and eventually Connor heard a loud click as the doors locked. 

As Connor slowly realized he was alone, he brought his cuffed hand up to his face and felt the scratches and marks. He gently traced his fingers across them, hoping they would go away sooner than later. 

“Fuck...” he whisper to himself, looking down at the floor.  
After a few minutes of silence, Connor began to sob. A million thoughts raced through his head, what did he do to deserve this? Why the hell were people so goddamn cruel? Why couldn’t anybody just be there for him?

And so Connor cried. He cried for every single mistake or mishap or bad thing that had ever happened in his life.  
His eyes closed, he thought about how he wished someone would come save him from this situation. Someone who wouldn't hurt him. Someone who would understand him.

Connor wished he had never came here. Maybe Schlatt would still be alive if he had never came. Maybe he would have someone. A friend. When he said he hated this place he meant it. 

But as connors cheeks and eyes stained into an unatural red color, and as loud and as painful his cries might have been, no one came to help.


End file.
